memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet decorations
Decorations were worn by Starfleet officers, generally on dress uniforms. List of decorations )]] )]] )]] ;Award of Valor : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, decorated by Starfleet Surgeons. ( ) : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Spock, twice decorated by Starfleet Command. ( ) ;Christopher Pike Medal of Valor : Awarded to Benjamin Sisko in 2374. ( ) : Awarded twice to Captain , the second time in 2375. ( ) ;Cochrane Medal of Excellence : Awarded to Ensign Harry Kim in an alternate reality. ( ) ;Grankite Order of Tactics : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) ;Karagite Order of Heroism : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) ;Legion of Honor : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy. ( ) : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) ;Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) ;Preantares Ribbon of Commendation : Awarded to Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) ;Star Cross : Awarded to Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) : Awarded to Captain Philippa Georgiou ( ) : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) ;Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) ;Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry : Awarded to Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) ;Starfleet Extended Tour Ribbon : Awarded (with Cluster) to Walter Pierce. ( ) : Awarded to Ensign Bruno Salvatore. ( ) : Awarded to Lieutenant Darien Wallace. ( ) : Awarded (with Cluster) to Lieutenant Anaanda Ziff. ( ) ;Starfleet Medal of Commendation : Awarded to The Doctor in 2376. ( ) ;Starfleet Medal of Honor : Awarded to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) : Awarded to Captain Philippa Georgiou ( ) : Awarded to Commander Saru ( ) : Awarded (with Cluster) to Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) ;Starfleet Medal of Valor : Awarded to Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) ;Starfleet Silver Palm : Awarded (with Cluster) to Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) By officer 2260s-2270s File:Dress uniform Stone.jpg|Commodore 's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform Mendez.jpg|Commodore José I. Mendez's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform April.jpg|Commodore Robert April's awards in 2270 ( ) File:Dress uniform Chandra.jpg|Captain Chandra's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform Kirk.jpg|Captain James T. Kirk's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Kirk's medal, 2268.jpg|Another of Captain James T. Kirk's awards in 2268 ( ) File:Dress uniform Krasnovsky.jpg|Captain Krasnovsky's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform Lindstrom.jpg|Captain Lindstrom's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform Spock.jpg|Commander Spock's awards in 2267 ( ) File:Dress uniform McCoy.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy's awards in 2268 ( ) File:Dress uniform Scotty.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott's awards in 2269 ( ) File:Dress uniform Dickerson.jpg|Lieutenant Dickerson's awards in 2269 ( ) 2290s File:Starfleet ribbon, Bill.jpg|Fleet Admiral 's ribbons in 2293 ( ) File:Starfleet ribbon, Cartwright.jpg|Fleet Admiral Cartwright's ribbons in 2293 ( ) File:Starfleet ribbon, bearded admiral.jpg|An admiral's ribbons in 2293 ( ) File:Starfleet ribbon, West.jpg|Colonel West's ribbons in 2293 ( ) File:Starfleet ribbon, Aide-de-camp.jpg|A captain's ribbons in 2293 ( ) 2360s File:Data's medals and awards.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Data's medals in 2365 ( ) Appendices Background information Captain Jean-Luc Picard was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics, according to background information made for . This was never seen on-screen. External link * Category:Awards